Los Límites En La Razón
by morebones
Summary: Booth y Brennan son los mismos que tras los acontecimientos de la S4, o tal vez no... Cuando un cuerpo aparece sepultado en circunstancias muy familiares para ellos, se desentierran sentimientos que desafían la lógica... Como todos los sentimientos...
1. Desenterrando Emociones

**_._**

**_Si... Ya sé que Dos Palabras está ahí, esperando... pero es que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería para el momento en que hablen, pero con tanta información y tanto Spoiler lo que tengo ahora es puro cacao mental. Pero esta semana prometo (sí, prometo, y no soy de prometer si no puedo cumplir) al menos un capi..._**

_**Mientras tanto... Un poco de romance?? Bueno, casi... Esto fue escrito para un challenge en el foro de Bones de mi, o sea que para las que seais del foro... ya conocéis mi identidad secreta... Me daba vergüenza postear los fics allí, que le voy a hacer... Y si no llega a ser por Dra_Escapula y Monisse, esta historia no estaría aquí... ****Para los demás, que sepáis que el tema del challenge era la vuelta de la Sepulturera... Originariamente era un solo capi, pero lo he dividido en tres, porque así es más cómodo para leer.**_

**_Ah! Y en cuanto al momento en que se desarrolla la historia, yo la pensaba para después de Dos Palabras, pero como se acaban de convertir en historias independientes, digamos que principios de la S5... _**

**_Monisse, sé amable... (be kind, hun!) _**

**_Disclaimer: Es necesario?? Si ya sabemos que son de HH y los suyos..._**

* * *

_ **LOS LIMITES EN LA RAZÓN**_

_._

.

_Desenterrando Emociones_

_.  
._

Aquella mañana parecía como cualquier otra de invierno. Un poco más fría que de costumbre, quizás, y húmeda. La nieve caía en copos finos muy lentamente sobre el manto blanco que ya cubría la ciudad.

No habían tenido un caso en doce días. Los dos cuentan los días, por supuesto. A Booth se le han acabado ya las excusas para pasarse por el Laboratorio y ha dejado de usarlas, apareciendo, sin más para llevarla a comer. O a tomar café. La echa de menos.

Brennan ha tenido tiempo para identificar un buen número de cadáveres del Limbo, revisar el material para sus clases magistrales, escribir el borrador de un artículo sobre la metabolización sistémica de minerales pesados y su reflejo en los huesos en las sociedades rurales indoamericanas, y adelantar unos capitulos de su nueva novela. Es demasiado trabajo interior, incluso para ella. Echa de menos a Booth, su trabajo de campo, perseguir a los criminales.

Booth recoge distraído los informes dispersos de la mesa de su despacho mientras piensa cómo presentarse de nuevo en el Jeffersonian sin que suene a un intento patético de estar con Brennan. Aunque sea la verdad. Necesita verla... Ya que no puede tenerla como él quisiera, por lo menos disfrutar de su compañía, como amiga...

Un agente llama a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- _Agente Booth, creo que te interesará ver esto_- dice mientras blande un dossier y se lo entrega a Booth..

- _¿Un cuerpo?_- exclama intentando esconder su alegría por tener de nuevo un caso con Huesos.

- _Están llevando a cabo excavaciones en el parque y han encontrado una cámara hiperbárica._

- ¿Una cámara hiperbárica?

- _Sí. Enterrada. Dentro hay un cuerpo. La policía local nos ha llamado inmediatamente._

Booth no puede evitar su extrañeza. Abre el informe y examina las notas, escasas todavía, al respecto. El agente sigue hablando.

- _El cadáver parece momificado, lo cual lleva a los técnicos a pensar que lleva ahi mucho tiempo... No se han atrevido a abrirla por si estropean las pruebas, saben lo..._- se detiene en esta palabra, pensando rápidamente en cómo adjetivar a la compañera del Agente Booth. Booth hace que no lo advierte, lo cual parece que relaja al otro agente y continúa- ._..lo concienzuda que es la Dra. en su trabajo._

Booth sonríe. Sí, no hay nadie mejor, y más "concienzuda" y técnica y clínica y científica que su Huesos. Que Huesos, se corrige inmediatamente. Si ella supiera que a veces incluye un posesivo en su nombre...

El informe lleva adjuntas unas fotos recién tomadas de la escena. Todo le resulta familiar, desconcertantemente familiar... Gira la foto en su mano. Se ven varios montones de tierra húmeda a los lados, sobre fondo verde y blanco, y en primer plano aparece una especie de ventana, que recorre la longitud de la cámara, casi totalmente desenterrada. La ventana está sucia y casi no se ve através de ella. Entonces un recuerdo viene a su cabeza...

- _No. No puede ser..._- Booth está empezando a unir las piezas - _Alienígenas..._

- _¿Perdón?_- el agente pregunta sinceramente, pero la mente de Booth está lejos. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ello en algún momento, pero querría dilatar ese momento. Levanta apenas la vista de la foto ante la mirada de extrañeza del agente. Un tono grave se apodera de la voz de Booth.

– _La sepulturera..._

Una avalancha de sentimientos se abalanzan sobre él en un momento. Imágenes del barco, del submarino amarillo, del sargento Parker, del helicóptero, de Huesos vestida todavía de fiesta con una mirada agotada de horror y alivio... Y de nuevo, como tantas noches, el recuerdo de su verdadero horror: cuando fue ella la enterrada. La ansiedad, la espera,la frustración, la pantalla del laboratorio marcando el tiempo, la cantera, el intenso alivio cuando la tuvo entre sus manos.... Y la iglesia...

No puede evitar darle otra vez gracias a Dios por no haberla abandonado, y por haberle dado fuerzas a ella y a Hodgins, y coraje a él para encontrarla.

- _No sé si... Huesos..._-No sabe si él será capaz de pasar por todo otra vez más...

- _Os están esperando..._

Booth sale del Hoover como una exhalación. Mientras se dirige al Jeffersonian llama a Brennan por el manos libres. No quiere perder ni un momento.

- "_Brennan"_– desde su despacho la Dra. Brennan atiende su teléfono móvil a pesar de estar ocupada corrigiendo los errores para la identificación de una osteomalacia en el trabajo de uno de sus alumnos. Su enfado es cada vez mayor, a medida que avanza en el informe. ¿Cómo puede ser que el individuo haya llegado hasta su clase, cuando obviamente es un incompetente?

- _Huesos, llego en 20 minutos a buscarte. _

- _Booth_ – sorpresa, ansiedad - _¿Que pasa?- _Lo primero que se pasa por su mente es si está bien. Si le duele la cabeza, si ha tenido alguna alucinación... Ha sido así desde que salió del hospital. No puede evitarlo. Quizás sea la culpabilidad por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los síntomas... Ni siquiera ahora, después de tres meses puede olvidar el pánico. Es una actitud irracional, según los parámetros que ella usa para ver la vida, aunque ha tratado de encontrarle un razonamiento lógico: los compañeros desarrollan un vínculo emocional que les hace estar pendientes de su mutuo bienestar, y ella y Booth son compañeros. Y amigos. Eso es cierto, sin duda. Pero sabe que hay algo más. Ha aprendido a no preguntarse qué es ese algo más, e incluso puede controlarlo. Respira para recuperar su tono neutro y que la inquietud no se le note. Lo más normal es pensar que hay un caso, así que lo pregunta - _¿Tenemos un caso?-._

- _Sí. Tenemos un caso._ - A Booth le encanta decir esas palabras. A Brennan le encanta escucharlas.

La suave voz de Booth provoca una sonrisa en los labios de Brennan. Puede que resulte macabro, y un poco egoísta, al fin y al cabo alguien ha muerto, y ella sigue siendo plenamente consciente de ello y su prioridad es resolver el crimen, si lo hay. Pero oir esas palabras le produce una gran sensación de alivio. Además, después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar con su compañero, necesitaba un caso.

-_Es gordo. Vete cogiendo tus cosas. Avisa a los cerebrines de que váis a tener trabajo..._

Ya le contará de que se trata cuando estén en el coche. Ella no pregunta. Sabe que habrá una buena razón para obviar los detalles, puede que sólo quiera que preserve su objetividad. _No... _piensa_ Eso es propio de mi, pero no de Booth._

Recoge su mesa y se dirige a la sala de autopsias, donde está Cam, para informarla de que se va y de que Booth ha dicho que en breve tendrán trabajo.

- _Si Booth te ha dicho eso es porque sabe que es un asesinato y no tiene datos suficientes. Nos necesitará a todos._

Vuelve a su despacho a coger su equipo de campo, sus botas de goma, el abrigo y un gorrito. Hace mucho frío fuera.

Justo cuando decide que iría al encuentro de Booth en el parking, para que no tuviese que aparcar, ni esperar, aparece él por las puertas de cristal del departamento.

- _¿Huesos? Vamos, vamos.-_ Su mano se dirige a su espalda, a ese punto que había reivindicado como suyo hace ya tanto, pero apenas la roza. Ha sido así desde que ha vuelto a trabajar. Parece que no se atreviese a tocarla. A él le duelen los dedos de la proximidad a su piel. A ella le duele el pecho cada vez que su mano se aleja de ella.

Las cosas entre ellos no son raras, son distintas... Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a explicarlo.

Quizás sea la evolución. El problema es que ninguno sabe cuál será el resultado, ni están seguros de querer esa evolución. Al menos tal y como se viene desarrollando hasta ahora.

Claro que siguen hablando, teniendo esas conversaciones interminables de madrugada sobre la vida, la gente, las situaciones... Ella sigue presentándose en su casa sin avisar. Él sigue yendo a buscarla para ir a comer, a cenar... Pero ahora evitan tocarse. Si el tema es sobre sentimientos, ella no lo mirará a los ojos.

Siguen discutiendo, riñendo, con la misma cadencia y vehemencia de antes, pero ahora siempre gana aguien porque el otro no quiere forzar la situación. Y es frustrante, es como si uno (o el otro) se hubiese dado por vencido. Quizás los dos.

Brennan no sabe muy bien por qué, o más bien lo sabe pero le cuesta entenderlo, pero no puede escuchar de Booth otra declaración solemne de que existe alguien para cada uno, o de que todo acabará ocurriendo, o que las leyes de la física se pueden romper. No puede. No podría oir de nuevo que el amor es transcendente y eterno. Pero eso lo había dicho ella, no él. Le había dicho que quería creer en eso: en el Amor, con mayúsculas. Se sorprende a si misma, demasiado a menudo, últimamente, recordando esa conversación, que por algún extraño truco de su subconsciente siempre está unida al recuerdo de Booth la noche en que le dispararon. La noche en que murió.

Booth no puede soportar que Brennan no lo mire cuando hablan de sentimientos. A veces piensa que es una buena señal, que indicaría que está intentando aprender a manejarlos. Otras veces, sin embargo, pierde la esperanza. No es capaz de seguir intentando convencerla de que hay alguien para cada uno y que él es ese alguien. Porque sí que sería ese alguien. Pero ahora ya no está seguro de que pueda luchar por ella. Está cansado. Y a estas alturas ya duda que ella pueda llegar a sentir algo por él alguna vez. A veces piensa que en algún momento si que hubiese sido posible que sus almas se hubiesen unido en la forma que él quisiera. A veces le gusta pensar eso. Otras sin embargo le no hay esperanza.

Una vez que entran en el SUV, Brennan ya no aguanta su curiosidad por el caso que los va a ocupar. Booth sabe que ellla está deseando saber qué es lo que ocurre, pero que está esperando porque presiente que es algo delicado. Pone en marcha el motor, y nota los ojos de Brennan clavados en él. Le tiende el informe del caso.

- _¿Qué es lo que no me podías contar por teléfono? ¿Algún caso relacionado con un político de alto nivel encontrado en una situación comprometida?_- El pensamiento la hace reir un poco, pero la mirada profunda de Booth, comienza a preocuparla. -_¿Qué ocurre?-_.

Booth le indica con la mirada que lea el informe.

- _Mira las fotos_.

Brennan no es una persona que haga especulaciones, pero en este momento la conclusión es evidente: tiene las piezas en la mano, las está viendo. Aun así, su mente es reacia. Después de un momento de silencio, denso, intenso, en que que gira las fotos, escrutándolas con los ojos entrecerrados para ver todos los rincones, mientras Booth sigue conduciendo, alternando su vista entre ella y la carretera, Brennan consigue encontrar su voz, intentando que suene analítica, pero sin acabar de conseguirlo.

- _No sabemos si es ella, Booth._- sin apartar la vista del expediente. Su voz ahora apenas se oye- _No lo sabemos..._

_- Huesos..._

_- Cuando vea los restos lo sabré Booth. _

Sus ojos intentan permanecer impasibles, pero eso es difícil en un momento como este. Igual que le había pasado antes a Booth, ahora es ella la que ve pasar ante sí las imágenes de su secuestro. Hodgins herido, la cirugía improvisada, la música de la radio, la grava y arena... la angustia contenida, la fe que negaba tener y de la que nunca más ha dudado, aunque no lo reconozca, el impulso de sobrevivir, la comprensión de la muerte... la nota de despedida. El último intento, con la explosión. Los brazos de Booth, arrastrándola de nuevo a la vida... Y su mente le trae los recuerdos del secuestro de Booth... El terror cuando oyó la voz del teléfono, el pánico ante la impotencia de no conseguir lo suficiente, el dolor ante el solo pensamiento de no volver a verle, otra vez... El resentimiento consigo misma por no poder expresar todo lo que sentía, por no saber hacerlo... Por no haberlo siquiera intentado...

Sus ojos no pueden más que reflejar todo esto y se nublan con la pena. Miran a Booth y éste siente que le parten el corazón. En estos momentos en que ella mantiene su pose firme, cabeza alta y músculos tensos, es cuando más fría parece según la gente. Pero Booth no es gente. Él puede ver a través de esa fachada tan dura que ha construido. Él simplemente mira a esos ojos, donde se han concentrado todos sus sentimientos. Y ve su alma. Y su dolor. Pero no dice nada porque sabe que ella no se permite ser débil. Ni siquiera con él. "No puedes dejar que te abrace cada vez que me asuste" "Cuando yo me asuste, te abrazaré yo y así estamos iguales", recuerda. Y sonríe. Sólo con él se lo permite. Pero él no quiere que ella se sienta débil. Porque no sería ella. Lo que quiere es que a su lado se sienta más fuerte.

Ya han llegado al parque, y Booth ha aparcado el coche. Antes de salir se dirige a Brennan, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la toca. Una mano se posa suavemente sobre la de ella, en un tímido acercamiento. Es un roce suave. Brennan mira esa mano con tristeza. Levanta la mirada, ladeando apenas la cabeza, y Booth dirige su otra mano a su mejilla, pero se para antes de llegar. Sus ojos se funden con los de ella creando un momento suyo, como antes. Su pulgar traza la línea de la mandíbula de Brennan, que se encuentra luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos, perdida en su ternura. Y en un susurro, sin palabras le hace saber que todo irá bien.

Como siempre el momento pasa, Booth se aleja y ella se siente perdida unos instantes. Brennan aparta la vista y él siente que ha perdido parte de si mismo.

- _Nos esperan Huesos_.- su tono suave y tranquilo. Comedido.

Se dirigen hacia la zona acordonada, donde los técnicos del FBI se acumulan alrededor de un artefacto blanco grande. Al acercarse, se apartan. Brennan mira al frente centrándose en su objetivo, Booth saluda con la cabeza.

La tierra se acumula a los lados de la cámara y la ventana que recorre todo el lateral está sucia. Es como un dejá vù. Se acercan para mirar por el cristal, mientras el técnico les informa de que no lo han tocado.

- _El cadáver está momificado... _

Brennan se acerca al puerta de la cámara. Prefiere no pensar. Con mascarilla, la abre y se aproxima al cuerpo. Lo observa con delicadeza, y como una autómata, habla.

- _Varón... blanco... en los 20._ - su cuerpo empieza a temblar de una manera que nunca hubiese esperado.-_ No se aprecian lesiones externas._- Con una mano temblorosa se acerca a la cabeza de la víctima y la gira para acceder al cuello. Allí están. Las marcas de la pistola eléctrica. A Brennan le cuesta respirar. El ambiente tan viciado de la cámara no ayuda. Nunca le había pasado algo así antes, ni identificando cadáveres en Rwuanda, o en Guatemala en fosas comunes, con soldados apuntándola.

Había sentido náuseas, a veces, al tener que trabajar con cadáveres de niños de muy corta edad con miembros seccionados y otros signos evidentes de torturas. O mujeres embarazadas, abiertas en canal para sacar al feto y quizás otros órganos, muertas desangradas. Pero, independientemente de que eso sea una aberración, no dejaban de ser desconocidos asesinados por desconocidos, en guerras civiles en estados extranjeros de dudosa seguridad. Lo que tiene delante sin embargo es algo conocido. Podía haber sido ella. Podía haber sido Booth.

Y aunque siempre ha sido buena compartamentalizando, separando sus sentimientos del trabajo y de todo lo demás, esto es muy difícil.

Cierra los ojos un momento cuando empieza a sentir que su visión falla. Booth ha estado observando la escena desde fuera como un guardián en la puerta de la cámara. Se da cuenta de que algo pasa.

_- ¿Huesos?_ - No hay respuesta- _¡¡Huesos!!_ - Atraviesa la puerta tentativamente. Brennan abre los ojos lentamente mientras mueve la cabeza hacia Booth. Con un hilo de voz, confirma sus sospechas.

- _Ha sido ella, Booth..._

- ¿_No hay... dudas_?

Brennan niega con la cabeza. Todavía tiene una mano en el cuello del cadáver y Booth y ella dirigen su vista a la marca de alli.

- _Vámonos de aquí..-_ La respiración de Brennan, todavía dificultosa, se relaja con las palabras de Booth, casi un susurro.- _Déjame sacarte de aquí...- _Booth la coge de la mano y coloca la otra mano en su cintura. Y aprieta el abrazo para que sepa que él está alli. Con ella.

Al salir, Brennan se quita la mascarilla y respira bocanadas de aire fresco, frío, que duelen pero le ayudan a pensar más claro. Tras unos momentos es capaz de recobrar la claridad, al menos para dar órdenes.

- _Que manden todo al Jeffersonian, junto con muestras de tierra de cada una de las zonas. De alli, de alli y de alli._

- _Ya habéis oído... ¡¡Nos lo llevamos!!_

_._

* * *

**(podéis no hacerle caso al botoncito verde, ejem, todavía, ejem) **


	2. Escondiendo Sentimientos

_¿_**Seguís conmigo?? Gracias...**

**Disclaimer: Han pasado sólo unos minutos... Siguen sin ser míos...**

.

* * *

_.  
._

_Escondiendo Sentimientos_

_.  
_.

Inician el camino de vuelta al todoterrreno. En silencio.

Brennan avanza decidida pero sus ojos, todavía nublados, no miran al frente. Tampoco espera a Booth. Él se apresura tras ella. La mano de Booth ahora vuelve a buscar la espalda de Brennan. O más bien lo intenta, porque ella, al notar el contacto que tanto había anhelado hasta ese momento, se adelanta un paso para evitarlo. No quiere sentirlo. No puede. No en este momento. Sabe que si eso ocurre, si cede en eso ahora, se romperá definitivamente. Está al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, y de algo más.

No sabe exactamente el qué, pero se materializa en un nudo en la boca del estómago que se acentúa cada vez que Booth la toca en una situación de estrés. Le pasa desde hace tiempo, pero sólo ahora está haciéndose tan evidente. Es cierto que tiene una explicación perfectamente científica, según ella, pero incluso ella sabe que existe un desencadenante emocional. Y eso es lo que no quiere saber. Ella no es buena con las emociones.

Booth desiste de su intento de guiarla al coche. Espera a estar de nuevo de camino al Jeffersonian, y sin aviso, para el coche en el arcén de la carretera. Brennan no está tan sorprendida de que haya echo eso. Su mirada está perdida en algún punto el horizonte, a través del parabrisas. Nota los ojos de Booth clavándose en ella, pero no puede mirarlo.

- _Huesos, ¿estás bien?_- Es evidente que no, pero necesita preguntarlo.

- _Sí, Booth, estoy bien._- Suspira suavemente- _¿Quieres arrancar y llevarme al Jeffersonian para poder trabajar en el caso?_- Sigue sin mirarlo. Mueve un poco la cabeza en un falso intento pero los ojos no los aparta del parabrisas.

-_ No, no estás bien_. - La voz de Booth es grave y preocupada.- E_scucha, sé que es difícil tener que recordar tu secuestro, lo horrible que debió de ser estar dentro de aquél coche, pensando que íbais a morir..._

Pero sus palabras parece que se pierden en el escaso espacio del coche. Brennan permanece inmóvil. Aparentemente se diría que ni se inmuta, aunque sus ojos le escuecen, y sus latidos se aceleran y en su interior hay toda una batalla.

- _Huesos... _- Booth usa ahora un tono suplicante. ¿Porqué no le cuenta lo que le ocurre? ¿Porqué no confía en él? Ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos.- _Mírame._

- _¿Vas a llevarme al Jeffersonian?_- Al girar la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos todavía cerrados se abren lentamente y Booth ve entonces esa mirada que odia (y ama al mismo tiempo), y que le rompe el alma. Niña triste y perdida, intentando ser fuerte. Intentando esconderse y no sentir.

Sus ojos grises, empañados, un poco rojos de la tensión de aguantar las lágrimas. Booth inhala y no puede seguir reprimiendo sus ansias de tocarla. Da igual su promesa silenciosa de no interferir, de ser sólo amigos, de dejar pasar lo que siente... Necesita tocarla para que sepa que él siempre estará ahí con ella para lo que ella quiera. Acerca su mano a la de ella que descansa sobre su rodilla. El contacto con su piel es siempre como un pequeño viaje a un sueño maravilloso.

Brennan no aparta la vista de los ojos de Booth, tampoco aparta la mano. Así que la envuelve con su otra mano y la aprieta fuerte entre las suyas para luego suavemente hacer pequeños gestos, caricias, con sus dedos en la palma y en el dorso de su mano.

_- Yo no permitiré que vuelva a pasar algo así... Y aunque pasase... Sabes que nunca me rendiría hasta encontrarte... Nunca..._

Brennan sostiene la mirada intensa de Booth, tan llena de promesas y de muchas más cosas hasta que la fuerza de ese cruce de miradas comienza a ser demasiado. Aparta la vista y la dirige a sus manos entrelazadas... No puede hablar... ¿Cómo explicarle que su propio secuestro no la asusta? ¿Qué ha pasado por cosas como esas antes y eso no le ha impedido seguir adelante?

Se permite bajar la guardia durante un momento y su otra mano se acerca a la cara de Booth, pero antes de llegar, cambia de dirección,y se posa sobre la mano que contiene la otra suya.

- _Lo sé... _- su voz es tenue pero firme- _No tengo ninguna duda de eso. Confío en ti._- Booth se encuentra desarmado. Es lo más dulce que le haya dicho nadie nunca, o él cree, siente, que lo es. Es especial. Brennan intenta una sonrisa cansada y entrecierra de nuevo los ojos - _No..._- No es eso ni mucho menos lo que le preocupa, lo que está pensando. Pero no lo dice.

De repente su humor cambia, se pone en modo trabajo, y hace parecer que es lo único que interesa.

- _Deberíamos interrogarla. - _Booth apenas se sorprende por el cambio de actitud, pero no suelta sus manos _- El laboratorio debe certificar la existencia de pruebas suficientes para poder pedir una reunión con ella. La mayor parte de las pruebas de los otros secuestros saltaron por los aires la última vez- _Brennan esconde una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible ante el recuerdo del secuestro de Booth -_Y hay que rastrear la procedencia de la cámara hiperbárica... No creo que sea demasiado fácil conseguirlas... También hay que averiguar cuándo han tenido lugar trabajos en el parque o ha habido accesos extraños al mismo... Porque enterrar eso debe haber llevado tiempo. Alguien tiene que haber visto algo...Todo lo que podamos conseguir servirá para condenarla con más facilidad..._

- _Eh, eh, eh!! Tranquila... Que somos un equipo... ¿Recuerdas?_- Booth guiña un ojo al tiempo que acaricia su mano con el pulgar y ella responde con una sonrisa genuina, de las que le iluminan el día a Booth.

Ella desliza una mano por el antebrazo de él, hasta el codo, y los bien definidos bíceps... Una mano de él se desplaza en una larga caricia por el lateral de la rodilla de ella, en movimientos suaves por el lateral de su pierna. Para confortarla.

Siempre hay un momento en que se dan cuenta de que es demasiado el contacto que están teniendo, así que, cuando ese momento llega es como si no se estuvieran tocando. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el momento ha tardado demasiado en llegar, y es imposible para los dos obviar lo que han sentido.

- _Si... Sí que somos un equipo.- _la voz de Brennan suena melancólica de nuevo.

Booth aclara la voz y vuelve a poner sus manos en el volante. La mano de ella sigue en su hombro.

- _Vámonos entonces..._

Brennan coloca su mano en su rodilla acusando la pérdida del contacto cálido de Booth. Mira por la ventanilla y su mente vuelve a perderse en el miedo a la sepulturera.

¿Miedo? Una emoción irracional, sí, de la que no logra huir. Booth piensa que tiene miedo de que le pase algo a ella, pero nada más lejos. Con lo bueno que se supone que es leyendo a la gente, o al menos lo bueno que siempre había sido, y sobre todo lo que la conoce a ella, cómo es que no se da cuenta de que lo que teme es que se les acabe la suerte algún día. La suerte de él de poder salir de situaciones de riesgo para su vida y la suerte de ella de seguir teniéndolo a su lado.

Han sido muchas las veces en que casi lo ha perdido, y quizás la próxima sea la definitiva. No puede siquiera imaginar el dolor que le produciría el perderlo totalmente. Su vida se vería reducida a la mitad, porque aunque le resulte extraño admitirlo, es un hecho probado el que él se ha convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida que, si bien podría seguir adelante no estando él, no sería la misma. Cicatrices.

Desde la operación, incluso desde antes, precisamente desde el secuestro de la sepulturera, lo sabe. Antes lo intuía solamente y pretendía negarlo. Ahora no lo niega. Sólo lo oculta. Ha pensado en eso en muchas ocasiones, le ha costado noches de insomnio, y pesadillas. Pesadillas en que Booth es atacado de mil formas ante la mirada de ella que permanece inmóvil sin poder hacer nada, sufriendo una y otra vez la misma pérdida que en la noche del karaoke.

Sabe que sin Booth seguiría siendo la Dra. Brennan, antropóloga forense, pero ya nunca más sería Huesos. Su Huesos.

Es mejor que siga sin darse cuenta, piensa.

Aunque duela.

* * *


	3. Explorando Los Limites

Diclaimer: nop, todavía nada...

_

* * *

_

_.  
._

_Explorando Los Límites_

.  
.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian ella baja del coche sin decir nada. Sólo hace un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

- _Huesos... Espera..._- Booth se baja del coche y va tras ella, que parece parar únicamente por cortesía. - _Cuando vaya a ver a Taffet, ¿vendrás conmigo?._

Brennan lo mira extrañada.

– _Claro, Booth, siempre hacemos esas cosas juntos..._- baja la cabeza levemente antes de darse cuenta de que es un gesto de inseguridad y corregir la postura inmediatamente - _A no ser que prefieras que no vaya, claro... _- Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

- _No es que no quiera, Huesos. No estaba seguro de que quisieras ir_.-

Brennan se esconde de nuevo tras su barrera del trabajo.

- C_reo, objetivamente, que lo mejor es que estemos los dos en el interrogatorio. Ya hemos probado que nuestro forma de trabajar es eficaz y no veo porqué hemos de cambiarla cuando no hay ningún factor externo que lo aconseje.- _Su voz neutra, esconde todo un huracán de sentimientos que Booth sólo puede intuir.

- _¿Te parece poco"factor externo" el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir a manos de ella?- _Booth frunce el ceño y se acerca a Brennan, en una invasión resuelta de su espacio personal -

_Porque a MI sí que me parece un factor a tener en cuenta – _Su tono de voz es notablemente sarcástico. Levanta las manos con las palmas hacia fuera..._-_ _Objetivamente, claro_ – Tras echar su cuerpo hacia atrás para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras, continúa su acercamiento, sin que Brennan retroceda ni un paso. - _Un factor que, "objetivamente", podría afectar no sólo a nuestra metodología, sino también a nuestra eficacia. _

Brennan levanta su cabeza hacia Booth en un gesto indignado y desafiante. Brazos en jarras.

- _¿Estás insinuando que no seré objetiva por el sólo hecho de que esa mujer haya estado a punto de matarme?_- Booth hace un gesto con sus cejas indicativo de un afirmación obvia. - _Nunca he perdido la objetividad, Booth –_ Brennan levanta una mano con el dedo índice dirigido al pecho de Booth - _Y que puedas pensar eso me hace reconsiderar lo bien que puedas conocerme.-_ El tono de voz de Brennan suena no sólo herido, sino también más agresivo de lo normal- _Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, te agradecería que dejases de molestarme y me dejases ir a resolver un crimen._

_- Ah no... No te vas a ir así..._

Brennan lo mira incrédula. El enfado que había ido controlando hasta ahora empieza a ser superior a ella. Nota que su tasa cardíaca se acelera, y el calor se está alojando en sus mejillas. Lo único que le faltaba era que Booth pretendiese decidir cuando se va o cuando no... O que pretendiese hablar de algo sobre lo que no tiene ni idea...

- _Pues claro que me voy. _- comienza a girar sobre si misma para dirigirse al Jeffersonian, pero Booth la agarra suavemente por la muñeca para obligarla a permanecer allí.

_- No te vas hasta que me cuentes que es lo que te hace actuar de esta forma irracional. _

_- ¿¿Irracional?? ¿¿Ahora me insultas?? - _Su voz es más fuerte de lo que hubiese pretendido. Mira hacia su muñeca y hacia Booth con el ceño fruncido y exhalando aire con fuerza por la nariz... Su paciencia está llegando al límite y su tono muestra su gran indignación. Le contesta casi gritando._ - ¿Eres consciente de que me estás reteniendo contra mi voluntad? _

- _Si es la única manera en que pueda saber qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya, no me importa. Y sí, sé que podrías noquearme con una de tus llaves de artes marciales exóticas, porque tú sabes que yo no intentaría defenderme._- La voz de Booth es segura y firme... Un poco más alta que de costumbre, porque el malestar está empezando a afectarle a él también, pero tranquila.

- _¿Qué pretendes Booth?_ - El espacio personal de cada uno está invadido por el otro, sus cuerpos y sus caras enfrentadas, ojos clavados en los del otro. La respiración de Brennan profunda y su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose con su ritmo de una manera agresiva. Las manos convertidas en puños con las uñas clavándose en las palmas...

_- Que cuentes conmigo... - _El tono de Booth es tal vez demasiado alto, y casi suplicante.

_- No. No puedes ayudarme con esto. No lo entenderías...- _El tono condescendiente de Brennan acaba de sacar Booth de sus casillas. Suelta la muñeca de Brennan y la agarra por los hombros, girándola y llevándola hasta el SUV contra el que la apoya suavemente. En ningún momento apartan la mirada.

_- Si no me lo cuentas claro que no...- _La sujeta todavía más fuerte, en un intento de que todo lo que siente sea también percibido por ella, y la conforte._- He pasado por muchas cosas... Lo sabes... Sé perfectamente lo que es estar encerrado pensando en que vas a morir en cualquier momento, no querer perder la esperanza pero darte de narices con la realidad... Pensar que no vas a poder decir las cosas que nunca has dicho porque siempre hay tiempo, que no vas a volver a ver a tu familia a tus amigos..._

_- Booth... - _ahora la que suplica es ella. Aparta la mirada un momento, para devolverla con los ojos empañados_.- No puedo..._- Las manos de Booth se deslizan por sus brazos. - ¿¿_Por qué no entiendes que no puedo??- _Brennan vuelve a levantar la voz con un tono de superioridad.

Booth la mira y sube una mano por el brazo de ella hacia la espalda para darle un abrazo, pero ella se aparta. Retrocede y lo que logra es quedar totalmente contra el SUV. Respira muy profundamente y cierra los ojos en un intento de conservar el poco control que le queda.

- _Huesos... Whoa! ¿Qué te...? Tranquila..._

- ¡¡¿¡¡_Cómo puedo estar tranquila!!?!! _- Ahora si que está gritando. Se acerca a Booth muy agresiva, una simple muestra de su dolor y su confusión... - _Como puedes decirme que entiendes lo que me pasa. Es imposible que lo entiendas... Yo... - _Duda un momento, pero inhala, traga saliva y continúa - _No me importa nada mi secuestro... Me da igual lo que puedan hacerme a mi... Lo que pueda pasarme..._ -

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas, lentas y silenciosas, contrastando con sus palabras rápidas, furiosas. Booth la mira atónito - _¿Ves cómo no lo entiendes?_ _No sabes lo que es depender de la existencia de una persona para... - s_e detiene, no es capaz de decirlo. Pero sigue_ -... Y que esa persona no se preocupe para nada de su propia seguridad... -_

Booth se acerca más a ella para intentar tranquilizarla, pero es como si hubiese pasado el punto de no retorno y fuera imposible pararla. Toda la tensión acumulada desde la operación, los silencios, el autoengaño, el reconocimiento, el secreto y el vivir constantemente sin compartir lo que siente, tenían que provocar, tarde o temprano esa reacción. Brennan está casi temblando, sus brazos agarrotados con la tensión, sus puños fuertemente cerrados y dirigiéndose peligrosamente al pecho de Booth. Booth pone las manos delicadamente en su cintura, pero parece que todavía se enfurece más.

- ..._Cómo puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que en cualquier momento te expondrás a cualquier peligro... Y encima ahora ya no sólo son las acosadoras sociópatas, los mafiosos, los asesinos en serie, la sepulturera, los psicópatas y criminales en general, también es tu propio cuerpo el que puede acabar contigo._

De pronto Booth se da cuenta que se refiere a él. Se queda paralizado, mirándola a los ojos llorosos y rabiosos, llenos a la vez de preocupación... Si no la conociera, diría que también de resignación.

- _Huesos... Yo..._

Booth no es capaz de procesar la información. La Dra. Temperance Brennan, independiente, libre y autosuficiente, con su escepticismo en las relaciones interpersonales y en el concepto de duradero acaba de casi reconocer que lo necesita?? No, que depende de su existencia... No puede ser...

Debe haber entendido mal...

- ¡¡_No entiendes lo que es darme cuenta de que estoy tan emocionalmente unida a otra persona!! No entiendes qué es... no saber..._- Su voz se ahoga en las últimas palabras entre la rabia y la emoción... Mueve la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar la mirada de Booth.

Él se aparta un poco de ella, sin perder el contacto, necesita respirar... Su corazón late a una velocidad alarmante y nota que su visión se nubla. Ni todo su entrenamiento en los diversos cuerpos en los que ha servido le han preparado para esto. Nunca habría pensado que Brennan se sintiera así, y mucho menos que lo reconociese. Sí, sabe que ella lo aprecia, lo quiere, en plan compañeros y amigos... pero esto... Tanto... No está seguro de cómo actuar... Pero necesita confortarla. Verla así lo mata. Está sufriendo de verdad. Y por él...

- _Shhhh... -_ Trata de tranquilizarla con su voz, y al mismo tiempo vuelve a acercarse a ella.

Sube su mano hasta su cara, primero con precaución, no con miedo, pero dándole la opción a ella de que se aparte. No lo hace y se convierte en una caricia decidida. Rodea su cara con su mano y la obliga a mirarlo.

-_ ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cada día... cuando no puedo estar contigo las 24 horas, protegiéndote? Porque si a alguien no le preocupa su seguridad personal es a ti... - _su tono es serio y su voz profunda_ - Viajas sola a paises en guerra, te metes con los criminales de cualquier tipo, te disparan, te persiguen asesinos en serie... Y no le das la mayor importancia... - _continúa sin pensarlo. Parece que es tiempo para confesiones_- Y es peor todavía cuando te tengo delante y no me miras, no me tocas...y no puedo tocarte... Cuando te veo tan inalcanzable que pierdo la esperanza..._ - Brennan se ha relajado un poco y sus manos se han abierto y descansan ahora sobre el pecho de Booth - _Entiendo lo que es estar unido a alguien pero es cierto que no puedo entender una cosa..._

Booth tiene la atención de Brennan en este momento. Ella nota en sus manos el calor que desprende su piel y lo busca inconscientemente bajo el abrigo de él, de modo que quedan cubiertas por las solapas... Se da cuenta ahora que el vaho que exhalan ambos se mezcla entre ellos antes de desaparecer. Lo mira distraída...

_- … ¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto, Huesos?_

La pregunta la sorprende. No está segura de la respuesta... Sólo está segura de que tiene que ver con la duda sobre su independencia y su fuerte vínculo con Booth...

- _Porque..._ - Booth continúa. Su voz es un susurro – _eso es... lo que_ _no logro …_ _- E_limina el escaso espacio que hay entre ellos hasta que solo unos milímetros los separan.- ... _entender._

Brennan cierra los ojos, trata de encontrar una respuesta, pero lo único que puede pensar es en lo confortable y segura que se siente cuando Booth está con ella, cuando la abraza, cuando la guía. Y ahora está tan cerca... Puede sentir calor de su piel, respirar su aliento. ¿Qué le está pasando? Lo sabe perfectamente. Eso es lo que la asusta. Pero no puede decírselo. Ya ha dicho demasiado.

Booth no puede soportar la visión divina a escasos milímetros de él. Brennan provoca en él una absurda necesidad de olvidar el mundo alrededor, crear una burbuja sólo para ella, para que esté protegida para siempre.

Verla sin su barrera emocional, casi frágil, con el mentón levantado en actitud aún desafiante, las manos en su pecho, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta... hace que todas las promesas hechas a si mismo, el espacio, el tiempo, la línea... dejen de tener sentido.

Al tiempo que Brennan empieza a abrir los ojos, sus manos se deslizan por los amplios hombros de Booth, un pulgar en su cuello, en una inesperada caricia.

Su cerebro normalmente hiperactivo sólo tiene un pensamiento, un deseo más bien, que sorprende hasta a la propia Brennan... Estar así para siempre. Aunque sabe que el concepto de para siempre es un imposible, parece que es uno de esos momentos en los que el corazón está en marcha y pisa a fondo, como diría Booth. Por una vez, aunque sea un momento efímero, no quiere pensar en las consecuencias, sólo quiere (sólo puede) sentir. Miedo, si. Pero en este momento nada importa.

Booth sujeta su cintura con un poco más de firmeza, como temiendo que se vaya, pero su abrazo sigue siendo ligero y reconfortante. Juega con los dedos inconscientemente sobre las costillas de Brennan mientras la mano que enmarcaba su cara acaricia cuidadosamente su pelo.

- _Ahora... no me asusta nada_ - La respuesta es solo un hilo de voz apenas perceptible. Brennan inhala el olor de Booth y se deja llevar definitivamente por sus sentidos.

Simplemente levanta un poco la cabeza. O quizás sea Booth el que la acerca a él. No importa. En un instante su respiración es una y sus labios se rozan suavemente, con miedo, con una ingenuidad propia de dos chiquillos curiosos. No es la primera vez, pero si es la primera en que ambos lo esperan y lo desean aunque también lo teman.

Ese simple contacto hace que el corazón de Brennan se acelere hasta lo imposible. Su mente es incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Nota que su respiración se hace más profunda al tiempo que siente el aliento de Booth en sus propios labios. Lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos ante la avalancha de sensaciones. El calor de sus mejillas se extiende rápidamente por todo su cuerpo en un instante que parece, aunque imposible, inmóvil en el tiempo.

Los ojos de Booth se clavan en los de ella, maravillándose de la increible transformación, del gris triste de hace solo un momento a un azul imposible. Sus labios se acarician con tanta delicadeza que duele unos segundos más, hasta que uno, o el otro, no puede soportar más la tortura y abriendo su boca recibe la del otro.

La mano que estaba en la cintura de Brennan ahora, extendida en toda su amplitud, sujeta la espalda de Brennan dibujando pequeños círculos sobre ella. La que estaba en el pelo, se mueve acariciando alternativamente con la cara externa y la interna de los dedos la suave y sensible piel del cuello. Las manos de Brennan firmemente agarradas a los omóplatos de Booth se deslizan ágiles por el torso, la espalda, el cuello de Booth.

Es un beso tranquilo, suave e intenso, que va ganando más energía y fuerza a medida que los dos lo avivan con sus caricias. Es un beso lento, apasionado y profundo.

Tras un tiempo indefinido, a la vez un suspiro y una eternidad, sus bocas se separan, aunque sus cuerpos permanecen todavía pegados. Brennan instintivamente echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello al alcance de Booth que sin dudarlo comienza a besarlo lentamente, mientras las manos de ella acarician suavemente su nuca. Nunca había pensado que un beso, un simple beso pudiese provocar una descarga de adrenalina y dopamina así en su cuerpo. Se siente como flotando, los ojos entrecerrados, las piernas le fallan, le cuesta respirar y la sensación de placer es simplemente increíble.

Ambos parecen pensar que si se detienen nada será real.

O peor, sí lo será.

..........

* * *

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias mis pequeños lectores... Y ya sabéis, si queréis comentar yo, encantada...**

**A lo mejor continúa... pero tenéis que darme un poco de tiempo... ;)**


End file.
